1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector of pressure-contact type for use in electric connection between printed circuit boards and electric wires such as a flat cable or the like and, more particularly, to contacts mounted in a female connector member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional contacts mounted in a female connector member of an electric connector include ones of single-point contact type and of double-point contact type. Each of the contacts of single-point contact type has a single curved contact piece which is adapted to be brought into contact with a corresponding one of male terminals of a male connector member. Each of the contacts of double-point contact type has two curved contact pieces confronting each other, in which a corresponding one of male terminals of a male connector member is clamped between the two contact pieces, to achieve electric connection. In general, these contacts are formed by stamping of an electrically conductive spring strip.
The above-mentioned contacts of single-point contact type are unsteady in electric contact as compared with the contacts of double-point contact type. Therefore, the electrically conductive sprint strip material used for the contacts of the single-point contact type is made thick to increase the resiliency in an attempt to achieve stability in electric contact. However, this results in an increase in a wall thickness of the female connector member having accommodated therein the contacts, so that the entire electric connector increases in thickness. This is an obstacle to an attempt to make compact office-automation equipment having mounted therein printed boards superposed one upon another.
The contacts of double-point contact type are superior in stability of electric contact as compared with the contacts of single-point contact type. However, a large blank layout is necessary for the contacts of double-point contact type, because the electrically conductive spring strip is bent into a C-shape. Thus, the contacts of double pointed contact type are wasteful.